


An Englishman in Gotham

by FabulaRasa



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa
Summary: When you've been raised by an Englishman, how do you know the correct pronunciation of 'rather'?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	An Englishman in Gotham

Here is the link to the story [in podfic form](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zcN_jT7vRg4-WVzwZqoPqeJlBTVltxs_/view?usp=sharing), but if you prefer to read the story for yourself instead you may [find it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346616). 

Intro/outro music from Sting's "Englishman in New York."


End file.
